Lost But Not Forgotten
by Osmosis567908
Summary: Brought up into a world of deceit with little love was something no one ever wishes on their child. Now a mind filled with empty memories and a dark voice that seems to never go away, watch Daniel as he treks through a new region invested with hate.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This is a remake of a story I started a few months ago and never really finished. I actually stopped writing this and felt SO ashamed for quitting. I really love this story, I really do. So I thought, since there's such a long gap between when I stopped writing and now I might as well rewrite the story and go a little more and depth. Honestly, who would remember a story with bad details and grammer mistakes over a few a months anway?**

"_Come on Jared, this could all be over quite quickly." I said as a gaping smile replaced the anger that once was there; my fangs bared. "Father wouldn't really care any other way." _

"_You're wrong Axel, He never wanted this. . . ." Jared sharpened his claws for one last fight, calling on one more Howl attack before launching himself towards me. "I'm so sorry. . . "_

"_Brother. . ." A simple, yet powerful, word escaped my lips before I could catch it and readied an Aura Sphere. I watched him as he drew closer, my attack ever ready for impact, his face a never-ending sea of emotion. "Your words are useless now!"_

~:*:~

_Who am I? _A simple, yet confusing, question filled my mind, never wanting to go_. _Besides from the relentless question, I woke up to a buzzing noise that was a little far from me but close, accompanied by high-pitched voices.

Everything around me was moist, wet and soggy. The dirt beneath me was sticky and stuck to every inch of my body. Spitting out mud I could barely sit up before the wave of immense pain, mentally and physically, washed over my entire being. The more weight I put on the ground though, it felt like I would sink even further down.

_Stupid migraine._ Cupping the side of my face with a battered hand, I pulled myself up on two feet before assessing the damage.

Ripping up my battered and torn shirt sleeve, I gently rubbed at the bruises, trying desperately to mentally force them all away, fighting back tears that dared to show themselves.

_If memories could be subdued, why not marks on the body? Even for a short time. . ._

Looking over my surroundings I noticed I was in a forest, located on the outskirts of a town with dirt, now muddy, entrance and a few small buildings, not very far off from me.

All I could remember was a fight. . . a fight with. . . .forget it, the memory is long gone by now.

_Who was this person though?_

The wave of pain keeps becoming stronger.

_Wait._

_What town was I near? I hardly remember a thing, but somehow I ended up out of the town . . . I'm so confused. I might as well ask around. Someone has to know. They got to. They have to!_

Wiping away a rather rebellious tear off of my bloody face I stumbled towards town with a limp, only falling down on my beaten, bloody knees a couple of times with a searing pain acting as its constant companion.

Fighting back the growing darkness that began creeping into my vision, I ignored the looks from weird creatures, and mean looking people that I passed by on my way. They seemed shocked, the buzzing noise an ever constant presence.

As I received a few scared screams from them, I dared myself not to look. The waves of pain are starting to become almost unbearable.

I kept going until I arrived at a building with an orange top, not bothering to read the plaque on the front, I headed in, my arms nearly falling limp.

Not even with a single step did I bother announcing myself, all I remember was letting everything get the best of me, my vision blurred as my knees finally gave in and I feel forward to the cold tile. People started to scream.

Why were they screaming? Can't be that bad could it? _Ow, my head, I wish they would stop._ The last thing heard before all went black was, "everything is going to be Ok, hang on!"

_Who am I? Who are these people? How could I hang on, there's so much pain!_

__**By the end of next week I will hopefully be caught up with wherever I left off with a few new chapters added onto it. Thanks to ArchXDeath, SkylaarWolf and the others that reviewed my original story, so sorry again for bailing on my little project. I, once again, am ever so ashamed. T,T**


	2. Chapter 2 The Center

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and the characters that are Pokemon-related. Well anyways, here is chapter two, up and ready for your enjoyment. Now, it's time for another flashback! (Sorry, you all probably think they are cliche but I think they are really cool, and can be very informative. Don't worry though, they'll come and go.)**_

_"__Axel, you sure you don't want to come? Your brother is coming too."_

_"__No, I think I'll stay here, Father needs some help with a few things." I noted, packing the rest of my clothes and potions in the small sack I propped up against the wall on my desk. "I. . .uhm. . . have fun Jackie. . . you and Jared I mean."_

_"__. . . .Thanks. . .Axel. . ." she began, only for it to end in a sigh and the sound of footsteps heading towards my door._

Before I even bothered to open my eyes this time, the pain hit me like I ran into a brick wall, a very sturdy brick wall, accompanied by a dripping wetness on my face. _Wait. . . _

"What the f- "

I instantly bolted up from my position, knocking whatever was on me onto the ground, earning a bolt of agonizing pain in return. I never knew I could scream so loud.

"Dammit!" My hand went straight for my stomach, a red splotch quickly joining it, I instantly felt it rip open a bit. From my head all the way to my toes, I could barely even move without something hurting, but the pain seemed to die down, little by little. _What is up with me waking up in weird places?_

I prop my back up against the nearest wall, still laying on whatever I was on. I might feel better, the pain residing, but. . . I still felt quite weak.___Why? I wonder what cause this to happen to me whoever I was. Once_ I recovered I glanced over the side to a pair of dull eyes staring right back up, its chubby pink, blue polka-dotted body barely able to reach the top off the bed.

"Snub, Snubbull?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why are yo-"

Before I could finish the door swung open with a girl and a man rushing in with a large pink egg holding pokemon falling close behind. "Are you alright?" The man was the first one to speak, his worry soon dimming.

"I guess so."

"Chansey, Heal Pulse." The whatever it was called moved past the two and hovered its paws over me causing an aura move throughout my body, instantly healing everything. _ Why could they do that before?_

The girl looked rather concerned, but happy at the same time to see no one hurt while the man wore no expression, no emotion. Once I caught their eye I tensed up, fear began to trickle slowly into my mind, and quickly looked away. A ball of dread soon took residence in my stomach from the mere site of them.

_Humans disgust me for an odd reason. A__ woman and a man, they may not look similar but still the same. I should really get out of here._

Sensing my distress, the girl quickly came by my side, her long pink hair flying madly all over the place, resting a rather delicate hand on my shoulder. The man only walked to the front of my bed, clipboard in hand, paying more attention to his dog than the actually patient. I didn't mean to hurt him was what I wanted to say but it looks like an apology won't do it.

_Who __are these people? _

Then my question was answered.

"Son, I am Dr. Colemon and that woman beside you is Nurse Joy. She, and some others, found you collapsed on the floor of the Poke-Center with multiple bruises, scrapes and severe damage to the chest and stomach area. We would like to know how you got here and what happened. Also, my Snubbull is a Pokemon, a living thing, not something to throw around the room.**" **he man said in a rather low, but firm voice, before continuing on.

The doctor seemed so uncaring, like he didn't want to even be here. An apology so wouldn't do it. If he wasn't so built like a stone I might have would have laughed at the last part.

"The scans show you suffer from amnesia and a badly bruised arms and legs, which should heal in a couple of days, no less. I have to go now; Nurse Joy will fill you in. Tell her what happened.**"**

_Uhm. OK I guess. I can tell he doesn't care that much._

Once the man left, the nurse walked to the dresser rather fast, grabbing the backpack and the ball before returning to my side. Handing me the tiny little sphere, setting my backpack by the bed she wasn't hesitant to jump straight into talking. The snubbull still stood there till the nurse ordered it to lay down, it's eyes still locked on me.

"When we found you, you were carrying these. We checked on the Pokemon inside and it's alright, a few cuts here and there, but sh-" She paused, her voice no longer sounding so. . .well joyous, like she was choosing the right word before continuing.

"She will be all right, with the proper care she will up and running in no time.**"**

_She? What is this girl talking about, and what's a Pokemon?_

"Uhm, miss what's a Pokemon, what do you mean by he?**" **My question seemed to have startled her, her jaw hung lose a bit, before she could even answer.

_Am I THAT strange to other people?_

"Well, Uhm, I forgot you have amnesia, Pokemon are very powerful animals of this world. They coexist with us, in many different forms. Like Chansey here" she said motioning her hand towards the pink thing in the room. _I barely even noticed it._

_"Some people catch them in a Poke-ball, like the one you have in your hand, for sport, breeding them, or simply have them as pets._**"**

Tossing over the covers, sitting up a little bit more I got a better look around, my eyes finally adjusting to all of the light, somehow able to see through the thickness of my bangs.

I was dressed in. . . . all white, a pure white shirt and white pants, not fully see through, but light enough .

Inspecting a little closer, the bruises were still there, but the scratches and cut were healing instead of be covered in dirt and blood.

The room was also white, pure white with no hint of dust or anything else that could corrupt it from within. With a white dresser across from me, holding up a plant with vivid colors, a black looking thing and a red and white sphere with flakes of rust, gathering tiny specks of dust.

_What is with these people and white? And what were the black thing and the sphere? Straps . . . what has straps . . . wait . . . a backpack. With the ball . . . it has something with Poke in it. OK, a backpack and a Poke sphere thing._

But, besides that and the light above me, the only other light source I had was a fairly sized window to the right of me, letting every single inch of light in.

_Yesterday, something happened either today or yesterday. Wait I remember now I walked into a place . . . with people. Humans. _

_I guess that doesn't sound too bad._

Looking at the Poke-ball in my hand I couldn't help but wonder what Pokemon was in it, what kind I might have, or if it even likes me at all.

"Nurse Joy . . . how old are you?" Looking back at her, her expression flawless, she smiled, her lips slightly curling up, her dimples showing brightly.

Then she spoke up again, her voice cutting through my conscience, instantly drawing my attention to her.

"Oh and Uhm I'm 17 and why were you here. . . I mean all beat up and all?**" **I had to sit there for a bit, honestly not remember anything at all, before some kind of faint memory caught up with me again. _Jared. . . _

"Mam. I honestly. . . . .don't. . . . know. . . . "

**Author: Well here it is, trying something new. I know there's a few errors in there somewhere. Sorry about not really describing things, I feel kinda bad even after all this I still cant go into detail. I hopefully by the end of the weekend i can get four chapters up, barely with me. So if you like, review. **


	3. Chapter 3 What if?

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon in any way shape or form except for the OCs I made like the doctor and the main character. Talking about OCs if anyone has one in mind please do contact me about it, I love to work with different ideas. I admit, there's even going to be a point where even I will run out of character ideas. Also, so sorry I'm super late with posting this, I'm trying to get into the routine of updating every Saturday, but you know the usual excuse is that being busy during the week. XD Now on with the story!**

It was only the third day waking up in the hospital, when I finally was moved into the Pokemon Center, did I really feel like a piece of meat. That freaky little snubbull has friends and the last thing I ever wanted to do is wake up to a Poochyena staring at me. Lets just say what happened next was that I rather keep my body parts and that they are very valuable to me, especially my hand.

"Come on, the poochyena is Snubbull's friend, it only wanted to meet you." Joy grinned, accompanied by a small chuckle she quickly sorted through various pieces of clothing with a disturbing amount of concentration.

"Joy." I groaned, trying to retain my composure, bumping my elbows on every single surface I got near as I finally decided to sit on the little surface the counter across from her provided. "That thing tried to eat me; losing a finger really isn't on my to-do list." _Or spending my time in a pint sized room looking for extra clothes either._

She did not care to stop or even look back till she finally rested her eyes on some black cargo pants with royal blue stitching with a black shirt to match. Completely disregarding my discomfort.

"Ah! I knew it was here somewhere, mostly beginning trainers that pass through Newvbvron usually forget their clothing here at the Pokemon Center and don't even bother to come back for them."

"Are you even listening?" _Why I agreed to let her help me is starting not to be such a great idea._

"Yeah, yeah, now go try these on!" Handing me the clothes, she pushed me out of the laundry room and towards the door to the bathroom. _What__ fun. . . ._

***15 minutes later***

"Hey Daniel are you done in there yet?" She pounded on the door a couple of times before becoming silent and content with putting her weight on the door.

"Oh, you named me now, now I really do feel like a house pet." I remarked, a serious epic eye roll a moment later and I walked out of the bathroom, along with a pair of commando boots.

"Well uhm, it suits you. . . " The sentence merely fell of her lips, her gaze was only for a moment before the wall was its new companion, cheeks a slight pinkish hue.

"The name or the clothes?" A small smile soon laid upon my lips, frankly, I really wanted to know.

"C-come one, we need to go to one more place!" A smile of her own replaced the dumbfounded expression she once wore; a mischievous glint in her eye.

_Oh. . . great._ "Joy. . . this really isn't' necessary! I ju-"

"Shut up, and come one." Grabbing my arm, she nearly broke into a run as we almost literally flew past the rooms trainers rented out everyday and past sharp corners as we headed to the front of the center. _What have I gotten into?_ Did I also mention she was in heels? Houses and a few marts were merely a passing glance as we, I mean she, arrive at the purposed destination.

"Well, here it is, Pokemon Trainer Registration. The government moved it out of the pokemon centers and into its own building. Pretty stupid, but hey." I took a deep breath before I turned towards her, fingering my pocket where I recently deposited the poke-ball, a slight pang of guilt soon took hold as I thought of the pokemon that was trapped within.

"Joy, what if I don't want to be a trainer?"

* * *

**Well chapter 3 is kind of a disappointment for me, I had so much stuff I wanted to add into this that I guess will have to be shown in chapter 4, but since I haven't updated in two weeks I might as well put this up to show i haven't bailed on this like last time. I already know chapter 4 is going to be very long. If this starts sounding like a romance fanfic i'm sorry, a lot of romance and dram going on over here. So it's going to be seeping through my writing a bit. XD**


End file.
